


Plant your hope with good seeds [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fluff, Language of Flowers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Plant your hope with good seeds" by impossibletruths."Pike finds a message written in flowers left in her room, and Keyleth helps her decipher it."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Plant your hope with good seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680778) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



Length: 6:29  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/plant%20your%20hope%20with%20good%20seeds.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! Thanks to impossibletruths for giving me permission to podfic their stories!


End file.
